charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Happily Ever After
Happily Ever After is the 91st episode of Charmed. Summary An evil witch kills the Keeper of the Fairy Tales and she uses the fairy tale probs to kill the sisters. That way, the fairy tales will be changed to evil. Phoebe is controlled by the glass slippers of Cinderella, Paige bites Snow White's poisoned apple and Piper and Grams fall prey to the wolf of Little Red Riding Hood. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews 5x03Phoebe.JPG|Phoebe Halliwell 5x03Paige.JPG|Paige Matthews 5x03Piper.JPG|Piper Halliwell 5x03Leo.JPG|Leo Wyatt 5x16Cole.JPG|Cole Turner 5x03Grams.JPG|Penny Halliwel the Keeper of the fairy tales..JPG|The Keeper of the Fairy Tales Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror.JPG|The Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror The Keeper's Apprentice.JPG|The Keeper's Apprentice Adam Prinze.JPG|Adam Prinze *Piper Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner *Penny Halliwell *'The Keeper of the Fairy Tales' *'Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror' *'The Keeper's Apprentice' *'Adam Prinze ' Episode Stills Charmed_159_122_483lo.jpg Charmed_161_122_489lo.jpg 5x03-10.jpg 5x03-09.jpg 5x03-08.jpg 5x03-06.jpg 5x03-05.jpg 5x03-04.jpg 5x03-03.jpg 5x03-01.jpg Enemies #Wicked Witch, one desire to be the most powerful witch of all; vanquished by Piper. #Woodsman, vanquished by Piper. #Wolf, vanquished by Piper. Innocents #Adam Prince, prospective owner to the Bay Mirror; his family and himself own several newspapers across the country and tv stations, too; with a kiss from the Wicked Witch he was put under her spell to serve her; Good Beings #Keeper of the Fairy Tales, wise; humorous; murdered by The Wicked Witch #Seven Dwarfs, they preserve the dead; were able to detect that Grams was a Wolf. Saved #Keeper's Apprentice, after vanquishing the Wicked Witch. Spells # The Wicked Witch cast the Mirror Curse. # Grams asks if Piper has cast a spell to Ward Off Demonic Parasites. # Piper scrys for the Wicked Witch # Piper casts the spell to Cure a Poisoned Victim Mirror Curse :Freedoms lost must be unwitting, '' :''into the glass to do my bidding. ::~Result: The Keeper's Apprentice gets cursed into the mirror. The result causes whoever is in the mirror to tell the truth. Cure a Poisoned Victim :Hear our call, :for those who fall, :purge her to awaken, :from this toxin taken. ::~Result: Summoned the Seven Dwarfs Rituals # Grams asks if Piper has performed a Ritual to Promote Growth. Potions # Grams was working on creating a Protection Potion. * When slicing mandrake root make sure the meat is exposed. * When rolling mandrake root in mustard seed, don't roll it too heavily. # Grams makes a potion to Vanquish the Wicked Witch Wicked Witch Vanquish :A potion involving mandrake rolled in mustard seed. Book of Shadows # Grams was working on an entry regarding a Protection Potion. # Piper reads a spell to Cure Poison. Powers * The Wicked Witch / TK / Mirror / Castle * The Wicked Witch says, "Woodsman Come Forth" and he appears from the Book of Fairy Tales. * Baby Halliwell conjured Grams. * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Baby Halliwell / Heals / Piper / Manor * Piper / Molecular Combustion / Woodsman / Manor * The Wicked Witch / Disappears / Herself / Castle * The Wicked Witch / Appears / Herself / Manor Kitchen * The Wicked Witch / Disappears / Herself / Manor Kitchen * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Attic * The Wicked Witch / Appears / Herself / Elevator * Leo / Orb / Piper / Manor Kitchen * Leo / Heal / Paige / Manor Kitchen (failed) * Leo feels Piper's pain. * Leo / Orb / Himself / Outside Ball * Cole / Slows Down Time / Outside Ball / Outside Ball * Cole / Restores Time / Outside Ball / Outside Ball * Piper / Molecular Combustion / Wolf / Manor Attic * Cole / Appears / Himself / Manor Attic * Leo / Orbs / Grams / Manor Book of Shadows * Grams mentions that she wrote all the good potions. Notes thumb|300px|right *Dorian Gregory doesn't appear in this episode. *All the main cast members get new title clips, except for Dorian Gregory, who keeps the same one used in Season 4. * Grams' tips for Expecting Witches: Exercise your powers daily, perform a ritual to promote growth, cast a spell to ward off demonic parasites. * The WB title for this is A Charmed Fairy Tale. * Grams mentions that Paige has her mother's eyes. Ironically, Gram's mother is Piper's past life. * Grams used to read fairy tales to Piper when she was little. * Phoebe reconfirms that her favorite story is Cinderella. * Cole tries to help Phoebe re-trust herself. * Paige dies for the first time in this episode. This makes her the last sister to die. * This episode marks the first time Paige meets Grams. * Phoebe dreamed that Cole had made her Queen of the Underworld again. As it turned out, after the weight of Cole's powers turned him evil again, he made plans to turn Phoebe evil so they could rule the city--and the Underworld--together. Glitches * Blooper: the slippers from The Wizard of Oz are the ruby ones from the 1939 film, but they were silver in the original fairy tale. Quotes :Cole: (to Adam, after Phoebe's turned into a pumpkin) Keep your hands off my Pumpkin! :Cole: (shimmering into the manor attic with the pumpkin) (gestures to pumpkin) Your sister. And, uh, I had nothing to do with this, I swear. :Leo: (threatening the wolf with an ax) Where's my wife?! Where's my wife?! :(The wolf leaps towards the story book and blows up. Piper and Grams fall to the ground) :Leo: Piper, are you okay? How did you... :Grams: She blew him up from the inside. Although it took her long enough. :Piper: Aw back off Grams. I just saved your ass. :Cole: Leo, he's evil! (referring to a possessed Adam) :Leo: Really? And what are you? :Grams: Did you cast a spell to ward off demonic parasites? Sweetheart, what did you do? :Leo: We built a nursery in our bedroom closet. International Titles *French: Miroir, Gentil Miroir... *Czech: A pak žili šťastně *Serbian: Srećnije do kraja života *Hungarian: Tündérmese (Fairy tale) *Spanish (Spain): Y vivieron felices *Spanish (Latin America): Y vivieron felices por siempre *hebrew: be-osher va-osher ad etzem ha-yom ha-ze Category:Episodes Category:Season 5